1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and more particularly, to a device for linking a door to a case in a drum type washing machine, and a method for assembling the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine is an appliance for removing dirt stuck to laundry by chemical decomposition and mechanical impact.
Of washing machines, it is recent trend that demands for the drum type washing machine increases gradually, because the drum type washing machine, not only can reduce a total height compared to a pulsator type washing machine in which an inner tub, a washing tub, rotates in an upright position, but also increases a washing capacity, and causes no problem of laundry entangling.
System and operation of a related art drum type washing machine will be explained, with reference to FIG. 1A.
The related art drum type washing machine is provided with a case 1 having a laundry opening 1a in a front surface, an outer tub 2 supported in the case by a damper 5 and springs 6, an inner tub 3 rotatably fitted in the outer tub, and a driving part 4 for rotating the inner tub 4. The unexplained reference symbol 2a denotes a gasket, and 7 denotes a door. The drum type washing machine washes laundry following a washing cycle-rinsing cycle-spinning cycle progressed in a sequence.
A related art device for linking a door to a case in a drum type washing machine will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1B and 2.
The case 1 is provided with a pass through hole 1b and a coupling hole (not shown) for linking the door. The device for linking a door to a case is provided with a support 8 on an inside surface of the case 1 in the vicinity of the laundry opening 1a, and a rotating arm 9 of a double arc having one end rotatably fitted to the support, and the other end exposed to an outside through the pass through hole 1b in the case, and rotatably fitted to the door.
The related art device for linking a door to a case links the door to the case according to the following assembly method.
At first, one end of the rotating arm 9 is rotatably fitted to one end of the support 8. Then, the support 8 and the rotating arm 9 are brought to an inside of the case 1, the other end of the rotating arm 9 is passed through the pass through hole 1b, to expose the other end of the rotating arm 9 to an outside, and the other end of the support 8 is brought to a coupling hole (not shown) in the case. Then, the case 1 and the support 8 are fastened with a screw 8a. The screw 8a is fastened from an outside of the case 1 to an inside of the case 1, in an order of the fastening hole in the case 1 and the fastening hole 8b in the other end of the support 8. Finally, the other end of the rotating arm 9 is rotatably fitted to the door 7.
Thus, upon finishing assembly, the laundry opening 1a can be opened/closed as the door 7 is rotated by the link device as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
However, the related art device for linking a door to a case has the following problems.
First, the screw fastening of the support 8 and the rotating arm 9 brought to an inside of the case 1 from the outside of the case takes much time for exact positioning of the support 8 inside of the case 1, to require a support fixing jig (not shown) inside of the case 1 additionally, that increases a production cost, and an assembly time period of the link device.
Second, position change of the link device is actually impossible after assembly of the drum type washing machine is finished. That is, for changing a rotation direction of the door suitable for a right handed user or a left handed user, it is required that a fitting position of the link device is changed to a left side or to a right side. In general, the fitting position change of a link device requires detachment/attachment of a gasket 2a. However, detachment of the gasket 2a is actually not possible since the gasket 2a is a member for preventing leakage between the case 1 and the outer tub 2.